Kiss
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Something as simple as a kiss can change so much between two friends. What will happen to Sonette the Hedgehog and Wave the Swallow when they kiss? – Yuri/M to be safe/1Shot.


Sonette the Hedgehog was sitting with Wave the Swallow, on the ship heading west. Sonette was hanging out with Wave since she was stuck helping Jet and Storm. Sonette wanted to keep her company since they had plans but had to cancel them.

"Thanks again, I know it has been a boring few days." Wave said.

"It's okay Wave, I'm here for you." Sonette tells her and Wave smiles.

"Thanks, being the only female sometimes get annoying." Wave admits.

"Trust me, I know what you mean." Sonette tells her. "You do remember the amount of men I work with at the workshop." Sonette adds and Wave smiles.

"I do." Wave whispers. "It is nice to have you around." Wave admits and Sonette smiles.

"What can I say, I'm an amazing person." Sonette said with a wink and Wave giggles. Then Jet the Hawk walks in and Wave sighs.

"Wave, I need your help." Jet tells her.

"Okay, be right back." Wave said as she got up and follows Jet out. Sonette sighs as she looks out into the night. It was beautiful here. Wave walks back in with two bottles of wine and two wine glasses. Wave locks her door and walks over.

"Thought we ran out." Sonette said as they walk to the desk.

"Nope, I had these two put aside for a reason and since this is our last night, I thought we could have them now." Wave tells her and Sonette smiles as she grabs a bottle, opening it and takes a sip. Wave chuckles. "Not even going to use a glass." Wave said.

"Of course not. What is the point?" Sonette asks and Wave smiles as she does them same.

"Good point." Wave said. The pair sat down on the bed.

"What did Jet want?" Sonette asks.

"Me to do something for him, I said no since you were here and it would take days for me to find what he wants. I told him this week I had off." Wave replies.

"Men." Sonette whispers. "Bad enough James trying to call me in for work. I put in for the week off." Sonette said and Wave giggles.

"I remember that call." Wave said.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why they are so forgetful." Sonette tells her. "That is why I have to run around and make sure things get done. Sure Teagan and the other girls help a lot but I have the speed." Sonette explains.

"True." Wave whispers. The pair sat there, talking and listing to music so the boys didn't hear them. Sonette was explaining more about her past and experience about everything she has been through. Wave was also telling Sonette about her past. The pair lost track of time as they drank their wine. They didn't care. Sonette sits her empty wine down and Wave finishes her. "Okay, I have had enough." Wave said as she puts her empty bottle down, then lies down. Sonette chuckles.

"Just a little too much for you Wave." Sonette said and Wave nods as she sits up, rubbing her eye.

"I'm fine." Wave whispers.

"Are you?" Sonette asks and Wave yawns. "You don't drink much Wave. Your body isn't use to this." Sonette tells her and Wave lies down.

"I know." Wave whispers and Sonette lies down, lying on her side, facing Wave who looks at her. "But you are." Wave said and Sonette smiles.

"Been drinking since I was 13 years old, remember." Sonette tells him. Wave smiles and kiss Sonette. Sonette looks at her shock, then smiles as she kneels over Wave, still kissing. Wave gasps and Sonette smiles as she starts taking Wave's clothes off. Wave went red.

"Sonette." Wave whispers and Sonette smiles as she goes to Wave's ear.

"What is it?" Sonette asks softly and Wave moans as she looks into Sonette's eyes and Sonette smiles as she kiss Wave.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up with her arm over Wave's waist and the other arm out and Wave has her head rested on it. Sonette goes into shock and sighs.

'Sorry Wave.' Sonette though, she let her feelings take control last night. Wave moans as she opens her eyes and looks at Sonette, then goes red.

"Uh, hi." Wave whispers as she rolls over so she was facing Sonette who sighs.

"Look I'm sorry, I took advantage of you last night." Sonette said.

"No, it's okay." Wave whispers and Sonette looks at her worried. Wave kiss Sonette who smiles as she wraps her arms around Wave.

"Well Wave, I didn't know you were like this." Sonette said and Wave smiles.

"It's just… well when I'm around you. I just… I get these feelings." Wave admits softly and Sonette smiles.

"It's okay Wave." Sonette tells her and Wave close her eyes. "I just… well didn't think I was your type." Sonette admits.

"I don't have one." Wave whispers and Sonette smiles.

"I see." Sonette said and Wave open her eyes. "So… what do you want to do?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I am over being on this ship." Wave replies.

"So we talk to Amy and Teagan and you move in. We have the spear bedroom then… well we see were this go, us." Sonette explains and Wave nods.

"I like that idea." Wave said and Sonette goes red. Wave close her eyes and Sonette smiles. "Let's just get some more sleep. I'm tired still." Wave tells her.

"Of course." Sonette said as she fixes the covers. She then notices the music was off and sighs. 'I guess I turned it off before I went to sleep.' Sonette thought.

"What is it?" Wave asks, opening her eyes.

"Nothing, just looking out the window." Sonette replies, seeing the blue skies just outside.

"It's nice." Wave whispers.

"Yeah, I'm more of a sunrise and sunset girl in my favourite spots." Sonette explains and Wave smiles.

"I see." Wave said and Sonette looks at her, then smiles. Wave was so beautiful. Wave giggles. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Wave asks and Sonette chuckles.

"Sorry Wave." Sonette said.

"It's okay." Wave whispers and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Maybe more sleep is a good idea." Sonette said and Wave smiles.

"It would be nice, till the boys come." Wave said and Sonette smiles.

"Good point, let's try and get some more rest. We will worry about the rest later." Sonette tells her and Wave nods. Sonette opens her eyes. She can't believe this is happening. 'How long has Wave had these feelings for?' Sonette asks herself and sighs. It doesn't matter. Wave was so kind, smart and beautiful though she does have her moments but then again, so does she. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. She was still tired.

* * *

 **So that's it… a small Yuri one-shot I felt like doing… I really wanted a SonetteXWave… I don't know why, I guess it goes with the others Yuri story and one-shots I have done… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
